Two Shots
by Luscious Kinney
Summary: Justin's big sister Kayla comes to visit. Kayla, with aggression remaining towards Chris Hobbes, becomes an entirely different person, with an entirely horrid plan. CHAPTER FOUR UP! Epilogue to come very soon.
1. Don't Wake The Boy

"Brian."  
  
"Whaaa-at?" Brian growled, half asleep. Provided no answer, he rolled back over, losing his head under his pillow and drifting back to sleep. He felt someone tugging, tugging, tugging at the corner of his pillow, trying to free it from the weave of arms and the back of Brian's head.  
  
"Brian wake up. It's ten-o-clock." Justin teased, wearing his best shit- eating grin.  
  
"FUCK.... You." He hollered as Justin got the pillow free and began to pummel him with it. "What the fuck do you want from me? I am tired..."  
  
"That comes from old age and too much dick."  
  
"Of remarks like that. Namely-what was I going to say? Oh. It is Saturday. I want to sleep. I deserve to sleep. You will let me sleep. And let me help you get this straight... for lack of a better word... There is no such thing as too much dick. Now get the fuck out of my room and leave me the fuck alone!"  
  
"You can be such an asshole sometimes." Justin complained sourly. He began to walk away from Brian's bedside halted by fingers curled through his belt loops. Brian pulled hard, making Justin sprawl backwards and on top of him. They kiss, Brian holding onto the back of Justin's head as though he never wanted the kiss to end. However, as is Brian's custom, he pushes Justin away, smiling nastily like one would after stealing a lolly from a toddler.  
  
"Morning kisses." Justin's nose wrinkled up. Brian didn't care, though. The look in Justin's eyes said that he was bluffing. Justin got up, grabbing a hold of one of Brian's ankles, jerking him off of the bed, and although the bed was rather low set, he hit the floor with a satisfying thud. "I need you to take me to my mom's. My big sister is visiting. I kinda wanna see her." Justin was unmoved by the usual 'tiger-grinning-at-prey' expression waxing across Brian's handsome face, yet surprised at the lack of reprimand from removing Brian from comfort.  
  
"Shit. Another Taylor? Christ... *yawn* well, I guess I don't see why not. Umm... we're going to shower first though."  
  
"We?"  
  
"We."  
  
~/~  
  
"When is he getting here, mom?"  
  
"Mmm... He's with Brian right now. I'd say. God, I don't know." Jennifer laughed.  
  
She and her eldest daughter, Kayla, took a seat in the living room, Jennifer immediately turning on the television to break the sudden silence. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Kayla was shifting her position, and fumbling with things... Movement that was completely uncharacteristic of the typically pleasantly calm Kayla Taylor.  
  
"Kayla, what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm getting nervous... I mean... I don't know how he's going to be after having sustained such a severe head wound." Kayla stood, and began to pace.  
  
"Oh, honey he's perfect aside from having a bit of trouble drawing."  
  
Jennifer hopped out of her seat at hearing Brian's jeep pull up into the drive. Both she and Kayla went outside to greet them, Kayla's eyes instantly gluing themselves to Brian's features.  
  
"He's mine." Justin mouthed over to her. She smiled sheepishly and walked forward to introduce herself.  
  
"You must be Brian Kinney. I have heard way too much about you... it's a pleasure."  
  
Brian, being a perfect gentleman, leaned forward and took the hand she put out to shake, and gently kissed the back, bowing like some sort of royal figure, or nobleman.  
  
"Cut that shit out, you're making me gag." Justin balked.  
  
"Now, Justin, he's just being nice!" Jennifer cut in.  
  
"Okay. This is where I make my departure, folks. Mikey and I are gonna go to Woody's for a while."  
  
Justin smiled and waved as Brian got in his car, backed out of the driveway and parted ways with the Taylors.  
  
Justin and Kayla approach each other for a much-delayed hug.  
  
"I am so glad to see that you came through just fine."  
  
"Me too, sissy."  
  
"Oh my god, mom he still calls me sissy." She sniffed sarcastically.  
  
The three of them enter Jennifer's home and prepare for a day of catching up with lost time.  
  
~/~  
  
"Heyyy Mikey, what's going on?"  
  
"Brian, I have some really disconcerting news."  
  
"Augh. Long word, bad news... What's the matter?"  
  
"That little asshole, Chris Hobbs, the one who tried to make like a piñata with Justin's head..." Brian's recollection and the cue for Mikey to continue is signaled by his repetitive 'on with it' hand motions, "anyway, he's done with his community service and has been dismissed by his P.O."  
  
"So? I really don't think he'll bother with Justin again. Out of sheer morbid curiosity, why?"  
  
"He's been caught more than once coming up to Mom's house in his shitty beat up duster. What else would he be doing there?"  
  
Brian opened his mouth only to be interrupted with a very firm: "No, Brian. Not to apologize." An annoying trilling cell phone ring tone became very apparent to Mikey and his brow furrowed in vexation.  
  
"No shit. Hold on- it's my cell... yes?"  
  
"You and Michael need to get the hell over here now!" 'Deb' Brian mouthed. "What's the rush, ma?"  
  
"Don't be cute you little prick and just get here!"  
  
Even Michael cringed when he heard his mother declare loudly: "NOW!"  
  
"Home or liberty, Deb?" Brian asked, his tone offering up an aire of surrender. She answered and Brian gave his exodus, a simple 'we'll be there, g'bye'.  
  
"C'mon Mike. Your mom-."  
  
"No need to explain. When she uses the Brian McPrank voice, I know it's time to run home, tail between legs and all."  
  
They both got up, Brian wearing something less than a smile.  
  
"Brian McPrank. You are never gonna let me live that down, are you?"  
  
"How do you live down gluing my mother's ass to the toilet seat? C'mon. We can't keep her waiting any longer than we can handle listening to her."  
  
Together they leave Woody's and get into Brian's jeep, heading toward his mother's house.  
  
~/~  
  
"Vic? Did you see who did this?"  
  
Deb and Vic stood outside their quaint little house staring down the word 'faggot' that had been freshly spray-painted in a dainty shade of pastel pink across the front door.  
  
"Well who the hell do you think did this Deb?"  
  
"He wouldn't dare." Deb warned, anger lighting up her eyes... in the bad way.  
  
She began to get weepy as Brian and Mikey pulled into the drive.  
  
"Michael, look! Look what some little asshole did to my house!" She said, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes.  
  
"Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Aside from that fucking Chris Hobbs. That little bastard is gonna lose his balls one at a time if he ever comes around here again!" Deb fumed.  
  
"I'll get the garden shears." Mikey joked. "Okay mom, I'm gonna run to the Big Q real quick and get some turpentine. Brian, would you stay here and watch things for a few... and can I have your keys?"  
  
"Considering what happened to my last Jeep... I dunno."  
  
"Okay, we're even Brian. Gimme the goddamn keys."  
  
Brian threw the keys and proceeded to usher the remaining two inside, and if Chris Hobbs was lucky, to hide all the sharp instruments from Deb.  
  
~/~  
  
"Mom... Can I borrow the car?" Kayla asked. She had awoken chipper, her face fresh from a genuinely good night's sleep, however her conquest had not been forgotten. Her intentions were soon to be revealed.  
  
"You look pretty this morning, honey... Where am I going today? Oh! I need to help Deb with the next PFlag© meeting... Umm, if you can drive me to her house, I don't see why you can't use the car."  
  
"Okay. That sounds like a plan." Kayla smiled brightly. She refused to be argumentative, knowing that these moments with her family were narrowing to their last...  
  
The night before, having trouble sleeping, Kayla found a few high school yearbooks in some of Justin's extra things that he had left with his mother for storage. She found the one from his senior year and flipped right to the index.  
  
"Let's see... a, b-c-d-e-f-g...h. H-a...H-e...H-l? Ahh, here it is. H-o... Hobbs, Christopher... So that's what you look like."  
  
... Kayla and Jennifer were on their way. Deb and Kayla had never met, and so according to her mother's wishes, they were to meet on what would turn to be one very inauspicious day.  
  
They rounded the corner and turned onto Deb's street, coming to a screeching halt when Jennifer exclaimed:  
  
"Shit! Sweetie-Sweetie stop the car. We're here."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"Gay bashers. Dammit. What a way to start the day." Jennifer opened the car door and got out, outstretching her arms to an approaching and miserable- looking Deb. "Deb, what happened?" Kayla parked at the curb while the two talked.  
  
"That little mother fucker has been set free! He has finished his community service and his P.O. sent him on his merry little hell-wreaking way. I can only assume it was him that left this little masterpiece."  
  
Jennifer studied the markings and stood silent, her heart beating like Tito Puente had crawled into her chest and started a drum solo. "No. It can't be. He was supposed to have been on community service for longer than that... and his parole officer can't just send him on his way. This is bullshit! Okay. No more of this. Is there anything I can help you with, honey?"  
  
"Mom?" Kayla said timidly.  
  
"Oh how rude of me. Debbie Novotney, this is my daughter, Kayla Taylor."  
  
"Nice to meet you sweetie. I'm sorry it's under such shitty circumstances. Your mother here has been a lot of help with sunshine."  
  
Kayla looked puzzled. "Justin, hon." Jennifer stated.  
  
"No, it's nothing. I understand. It was nice meeting you." Kayla smiled, only something different occurred. Although she had fooled her mother, and although she had fooled Justin, her little sister and even Brian, Deb had seen the constraint and misery behind her smile.  
  
Kayla turned and began to head down the path and to the curb where her ticket away from the awkwardness sat ready to take her anywhere.  
  
~/~  
  
Kayla went to the strip: The place in Pittsburgh where all the hottest gay clubs were. The nightlife. however it was nearly noon and from stories Kayla had heard, Chris and his remaining friends walk the strip and taunt passers by.  
  
She parked the car, got out and secured it, and checked her hair, make-up and clothes. She walked down the already busy sidewalks, admiring the fronts of leather shops and the bright neon lights and rainbow decor surrounding the club entrances.  
  
Before she was even halfway down the strip, who did she see coming toward her with three of his friends but Chris Hobbs himself? She noticed the solid eye contact he made with her, and the way he blushed when she winked. Already she had caught his attention. Maybe Justin was right about him being nearly retarded.  
  
As they passed, she heard him say his good-byes to his friends, and soon they were walking side by side.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." She greeted somewhat coldly.  
  
"I saw you looking at me, the only girl on this strip that was looking at me so I only assumed that you were straight."  
  
"Of course. There is no other way."  
  
To her internal disgust, Chris beamed proudly at that statement. Even saying it should have made her teeth rot.  
  
"I'm Chris Hobbs."  
  
"Kayla." "Kayla---." He hesitated, waiting for a last name to come about.  
  
"I just met you, Chris. Last names come later."  
  
"Fair enough." He smiled and his eyes began to sparkle.  
  
"I've gotta run, but I was wanting to know if you wanted to hook up later tonight." -I had better win an Oscar for this performance- She thought.  
  
"Sure. You kinda beat me to the punch."  
  
An all too ironic cliché. 


	2. Caught red handed

~/~  
  
"Where are you going all dressed up?" Justin pried.  
  
Kayla picked up a bottle of perfume she had borrowed from her mom earlier in the day. It had been a full 24 hours since she had made the initial connection with Chris. He disgusted her, consciously she knew this, but for some reason, her heart fluttered when she thought about what might happen that night.  
  
"I'm just going out to see my friends. You never know who I might run into."  
  
"But I thought you were with Jayden. Y'know tall, black hair, blue eyes, long legs, smooth swimmer's build? Mmm."  
  
"Stoppit!" Kayla laughed aloud, "We broke up." Her face turned somber after she said those three words, and Justin began to get worried. "Anyway, no need for concern. I'll be fine." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, first sweeping his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I think you're full of shit right now, but I guess I can trust you to be all right... By the way, I went to go and get one of my yearbooks and it was open on Chris Hobbs' page. Any takers?"  
  
"I wanted to see what the face of Satan looked like. I never new Satan looked like a brunette Macaulay Culkin with down syndrome."  
  
"Oh my god!" Justin sputtered in laughter. He appreciated his sister's feelings toward his attacker, but like Debbie, Kayla suddenly realized that Justin was not so naïve. "Have fun tonight. Oh, and if you need a ride home for any reason at all, here's Brian's cell number."  
  
"Okay sugar. Hey-..."  
  
Justin turned back from his ascent toward the bedroom door. "Yeah?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"'Bout 7:30. Why?"  
  
"I have to meet them at eight. We're going to LeForet. Heard of it?"  
  
"Heard of it? I've even dreamt of it! Are you sure you aren't going to meet a date?" Upon receiving the feared mortality frown from Kayla he let up. "If you're gonna be on time you'd better go now!"  
  
Kayla jumped up from her spot and rushed out of the house. She got into the car and once everything was mapped out in her mind, she went to meet Chris. Everything was going as planned, -Except for these damned butterflies.- She thought.  
  
~/~  
  
"Hey Deb."  
  
"Well hi sunshine! You're sure early today!"  
  
"I have something I need to ask you."  
  
Deb had caught wind of the scent of concern coming from Justin the second he walked into the Liberty Diner, but being the least nosy person she knew, Deb was going to wait for a while to pry the juicy info out of him. "What's the problem sweetie?"  
  
"I heard that you met Kayla yesterday..."  
  
"Yeah? She wasn't upset by what she saw was she?"  
  
"No, it wasn't that. Did you notice that something just didn't seem right about her?"  
  
"Her smile."  
  
"Come again?" Justin didn't follow, mainly because his sister's smile was that of which stories were adoringly composed. It was radiant.  
  
"Her smile was fake. It was beautiful. Don't get me wrong. But there wasn't much of anything human behind that smile." Just the subject worked up a visible shudder.  
  
~/~  
  
Kayla walked from the entrance to a podium where a somewhat snotty looking waiter stood.  
  
"Do you have reservations?"  
  
Just as Kayla prepared to answer, Chris came into view from the dining room. He looked stunning in shined wingtip shoes, black slacks, and a crisp clean white long-sleeve button down shirt.  
  
"She's with me. Hi Kayla." He smiled.  
  
-Shit.- She thought. His smile released the butterflies from her stomach and let them flutter about her spinal chord as something she never expected to happen began to commence.  
  
She took his outstretched hand and he led her to their table. He took her wrap, he pulled her chair out for her, and he laid her napkin across her lap and even complemented her on how she looked that night.  
  
Kayla received the unexpected that night. She and Chris laughed, touched, and looked into each other's eyes for ridiculous periods of time. She liked it-and that scared her.  
  
Would she be able to carry out her plans if indeed she fell for the person charming her?  
  
The end of their rendezvous was approaching. Kayla could tell by the more and more frequent awkward silences that is was time for them to depart. "Well Chris," She began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's been a wonderful night, but it's getting late."  
  
"Okay. Can I say something before we part ways?"  
  
"Sure." Kayla's stomach turned. She had the sick feeling that somehow he knew that Justin was her brother.  
  
Nah.  
  
"I must confess-I'm surprised you even gave me the time of day, y'know, considering-."  
  
"Considering what?" Kayla folded her arms to keep him from seeing her hands shaking.  
  
"Considering I did what I did, and that it was all over the news."  
  
-Motherfucker.-- Kayla thought. -He has no remorse.-- "I'm sure you felt justified."  
  
"You're goddamn right." Chris said as his eyes began to twinkle.  
  
--No, Kayla. Don't you kiss him, don't you even think about it. I refuse to let you!--  
  
Chris Hobbs, homophobe and attempted murderer, now the person who in his better moments is managing to melt Kayla's heart. Leaning forward, he tilted his head to the side, and Kayla surrenders to what she would never admit was the best kiss she'd ever had.  
  
~/~  
  
"Deb, how do you do it?" Justin posed. He loathed the thought- the mere thought of closing shift at the diner. Deb simply endured it.  
  
"Well, sunshine, I've been doing it for years. I could give you some lame example like: 'oh, it builds character', but that would be bullshit. Character obviously came with the package." She grinned, primping her red locks. "Back to your sister."  
  
"Jesus, you love a good mystery, don't you? Well, here's another thing. She must have been looking for someone or something pretty specific because she left my senor year annual open to the page with Chris Hobbs' picture on it."  
  
"Well isn't that just great? We just can't seem to get the fuck away from him, can we? I wonder what she'd want with that little sack of shit."  
  
"She told me she wanted to see the face of Satan."  
  
Deb's jaw dropped, and the plate she was holding slipped out of her hands. The shatter made them both jump.  
  
"Goddamn carpal tunnel." Deb griped as she and Justin picked up the pieces.  
  
~/~  
  
Kayla pulled abruptly away from their kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris. I can't do this. Not now." She explained as he stood wide-eyed.  
  
"Was it something I did?"  
  
"I have to go. I'll be seeing you soon." To mark her departure as somewhat positive, she left him with a light kiss on the cheek. Kayla ran to her car, climbed in and shut the door, soon on her way home.  
  
And as though the clouds called revelry on Kayla's disposition, her bright eyes dulled, her mouth drew into a frown. "Talk to me." Kayla greeted, answering her ringing cell phone.  
  
"What the fuck were you doing with Chris Hobbs?!"  
  
"Who is this?" Kayla asked, frightened.  
  
"Michael Novotney, Deb's son. Now you answer my question."  
  
"I don't believe I need to answer to you. I don't even know who the fuck you are!" The fear began to subside as Michael's vulnerability and general concern for Justin's well being showed gradually. "Michael, how did you get this number?" "Your mother left it with mine. Are you trying to prove something? Your brother nearly died because of him."  
  
"No shit, Michael. No. Shit. I'm only going to let you in on one of my little secrets. Just one. I feel for Chris. I feel remorse, hatred, disgust and the overwhelming urge to commit homicide for every second I had to spend with him. Soon enough neither he nor I will pose a threat to anyone. Just wait and watch."  
  
"Yeah, well you're just lucky I don't go and let someone know. And you're goddamn lucky I was the only one who saw. Justin has more friends here than you can fathom."  
  
"Goodbye, Michael."  
  
"Fine. You don't need to listen to me. Hell, I bet you can't even hear your own conscience. Have you gone and told him who you are? Any last names, elaborate directions to your house?"  
  
"For your VERY UNDESERVED INFORMATION, he knows nothing but my first name."  
  
"I'd suggest you stay the hell away from that little prick before he finds out who you are and finishes the job he started."  
  
"No. No he won't, Michael. Trust me." Kayla ended the call and heaved a sigh of relief as she pulled in front of the Taylor house.  
  
Meanwhile, Michael sat at home, Emmett sleeping soundly in the next room.  
  
"My spidey senses tell me something isn't right."  
  
More to come *_^ 


	3. Damn You Michael Novotney!

Brian sat at home. He was wide awake with some "ill unthrifty thing" (as Shakespeare would have put it) floating around in his mind.  
  
He moved to his bedroom, disrobing completely and finally laying down to light a joint and let the smoke circle his head. Just as it seemed he had found his aurora, his phone began to ring.  
  
Answering, he said: "This had better be good."  
  
"Brian, something is seriously not right around here. I just saw something so fucked up it makes me wonder..."  
  
"Was it your mom and Horvath screwing in the living room? Shit, how's your vision?-"  
  
"NO! Dammit, Brian! Justin's sister was getting very personal with Chris Hobbs. I told her I wouldn't tell, but... well I lied."  
  
Brian sat up, his good joint gone to waste. "You just ruined a perfectly good high."  
  
"Who the fuck cares about ganja right now? Justin's sister has gone Benedict Arnold on us."  
  
Brian heard Emmett in the background, just having awoken to the news.  
  
"Michael, get your shit, we are going to the Taylor's house."  
  
"Looks like you've got all the backup you need, Mikey. Goodbye."  
  
"B-but... Brian? Hello? Selfish asshole."  
  
Brian hung up the phone, falling back down into his prone position, watching a universe of stars form on his bedroom ceiling. Oh, he intended to help out, but not until after a snack and a short nap.  
  
~/~  
  
Things seemed relatively uneventful at the Taylor house. Kayla's week there had nearly come to an end. She, being left with three days to come through with her plan seemed like hardly enough, but it would do.  
  
Meanwhile, Jennifer began to feel remorse once again toward Chris Hobbs. It had never completely gone, mind, it had adopted a new edge, and now it felt more like born-again ire than remorse.  
  
In another part of the townhouse, Justin sat upstairs with Kayla, telling her all about his adventures at Babylon when suddenly he felt compelled to ask:  
  
"Kayla," Justin began. "What's the matter?"  
  
"That's kind of an odd question. Does it look like something's the matter?"  
  
"You obviously aren't putting your all into hiding it. Even Deb picked up some mixed signals."  
  
"From what I've heard of Debbie, that's not unlikely. Look, I'm just frazzled about the entire Chris Hobbs thing. I need a good night's sleep. That's all." Somehow Kayla knew that Justin saw right through her, but he loved her enough to let her lie.  
  
"Do you want something to help you sleep?" His tone became lightly sprinkled with disappointment.  
  
"No, sweetie. I just need to put some effort into it. I'm sure that once my head hits the pillow I'll pass right out."  
  
"Okay." Justin leaned forward and held her for a moment. "Goodnight, Kayla."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Justin was slow and hesitant in leaving her alone. Something about that night made his skin crawl, but eventually he compelled himself to reach the doorway, and he complied and gently shut the door. Kayla stayed dead still, listening to the retreating footsteps go down the stairs. When she heard him begin conversation with Jennifer, she jumped out of bed.  
  
She ran to her bedroom door and locked it, not wanting to be caught sneaking out by either of the two downstairs. She changed into something suitable for walking the strip, and out the window she went, shimmying down the drainpipe and coming safely to her feet on the concrete below.  
  
"Taxi!"  
  
~/~  
  
Brian stood at the entrance of Babylon, his blood pumping after hours upon hours of dancing his mind away with the hottest of the hot.  
  
He lit a cigarette and began to walk the strip, cruising guys as he ventured toward his car. His venture was cut short, however, when he saw a very familiar face in the crowd.  
  
After paying and tipping the cabbie, Kayla stood up, lighting up a cigarette as well, coughing a little, as she had only just begun to smoke. She walked through the crowds, trying to blend, holding her head a little lower than usual, all being of no help. She stopped at the entrance to an alleyway and walked into it, coming to rest by a door, she stood under an exit light and savored her cigarette.  
  
"Since when do you smoke?"  
  
Kayla refused to acknowledge the person behind her, and so, he walked around to her front, giving her no choice other than to face him.  
  
"I don't." She answered shortly. "What do you want?"  
  
"Not so sweet when Jennifer and Justin are around, are you?" Brian toyed. "Ohh... yes... It just came to me. I bet your new boyfriend has toughened you up. Chris would be so proud."  
  
Kayla glared at Brian, seething with anger at this stupid little interrogative conversation. "Tell Michael he can eat shit, hmm?"  
  
"Normally I'm not the one to care, but this is a rare occasion. I am forced to do so. You need to keep your distance from Chris Hobbes."  
  
"You can just take your bullshit opinions and step. You have no right telling me who I can and cannot see."  
  
"You're sadly mistaken." A new voice said.  
  
It was Michael, and Kayla lunged at him with screams and flying fists. 


	4. Oh Kayla, No

Brian stood, shocked as Kayla's fist made contact with Michael's face.  
  
"You son of a bitch! You lied to me!!" She growled. Stepping back to allow Michael time to gather his senses, she rolled up her sleeve and quite expressionlessly put the cigarette out on her forearm.  
  
"Holy shit!" Michael replied, his one working eye wide. "Kayla what has he done to you? I don't even know you and I swear you aren't really Justin's sister."  
  
"None of your fucking business. At all. Ever."  
  
Michael looked over at Brian, his hand covering his right eye, the left looking at him as though to ask- what now?  
  
"It's none of my business, Mikey. You heard her." His sarcastic tone made Mikey grind his teeth as he followed the now retreating girl.  
  
"And what do you think you're gonna tell Jennifer when I follow you home and let her know what is going on?"  
  
Kayla stopped as though something had hit her from the back, and turned, tense. "If you tell her who I am affiliated with, you will die too."  
  
Her eyes told the god-awful truth, and filled with tears as they did so.  
  
Brian paled. For the first time in his life, something that could have been a meaningless threat scared him absolutely shitless. He walked toward her and grabbed her upper arm as she turned to go. "You had better not mean that." She jerked out of his grip and ran to the other side of the street where she hailed another taxi and headed for home.  
  
"I can't wait any longer." Kayla decided. She got dressed, packed a bag with one of her most lovely black dresses, loaded her handgun and picked up her cell phone, dialing Chris. "Hi... Chris? I think we really need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, we do." He replied, monotone.  
  
"Meet me on the roof over Babylon." She requested, fidgeting with the gun's safety.  
  
"Why Babylon? If I'm seen in buttfuck central, my reputation is shot!"  
  
Kayla's vision blackened around the edges, her head beginning to throb. "Look, if you fucking feel anything for me, you will do it!"  
  
"Fine- fine, what time?" He knew he had been defeated as he wrote down her reply.  
  
"Seven-thirty. You will regret being late, so just don't."  
  
"Hey- Kayla, are you okay?" Before Chris could get an answer, Kayla had already disconnected. He hung his head and let the phone slip from his hand and hit the floor. "She's going to break my heart."  
  
Kayla rushed downstairs, her bag slung over her shoulder. The clock read 6:45.  
  
"Kayla? Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Jennifer stopped her dead in her tracks, eyeing the bag.  
  
"I'm going out. I promise you'll be able to see me tomorrow. I really love you, mama. Justin!"  
  
As Justin was about to answer, Jennifer went into the kitchen, her eyes brimming with tears, the anxiety tightened around her heart, letting her know something wasn't right.  
  
"Yeah?" He finally answered.  
  
"Let's go to Babylon, baby brother." She said sweetly, however devoid of expression.  
  
"Okay! Be back later, Mom."  
  
From the kitchen, Jennifer called out. "Be careful. I love you."  
  
At hearing the pain in her mother's voice, tears welled up in Kayla's eyes. "You too, mama."  
  
Jennifer listened, stood silently and as soon as she heard the lock slide into place, she picked up the phone with trembling hands and dialed Debbie. "Please- please pick up? Shit! Please-Hello? Deb? Jesus, Deb, I need your help."  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Deb answered, unsure of who she was talking to at first.  
  
"It's Kayla, something is wrong with her. Not five minutes ago, I heard her talking to Chris Hobbes. She was screaming at him- saying something like 'If I mean anything to you, you'll do it'- Something like that. Debbie my baby girl is with that monster!"  
  
"Oh, Jennifer. Honey, don't be ridiculous-.."  
  
"Deb, she and Justin just went to Babylon with her father's handgun in her bag."  
  
Debbie pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief. "What the fuck would she need his handgun for? Jennifer? Hold on a second, I have call waiting. Hello?" "Ma, there is some serious shit going down with Justin's sister. She just threatened to kill me!" Michael exclaimed, pain in his voice from a throbbing headache.  
  
"I have her mother on the other line. They both went to Babylon. Michael, is Kayla his girlfriend?"  
  
"Justin's? Ma that's sick."  
  
"No, you little asshole! Chris! Is Kayla Chris Hobbes' girlfriend?!"  
  
"Yeah, ma. Brian and I are going to go to Babylon and make sure something bad doesn't happen."  
  
Debbie's eyes widened, filling with tears, Vic standing on the sidelines, afraid and not even knowing. "Baby, you be so careful. She has a handgun with her. Keep Sunshine the fuck away from her." With that, she switched to the other line. "Jennifer, we need to go to Babylon. Now."  
  
/  
  
Kayla had blocked everything out on the ride to Babylon, even forgetting that Justin didn't know she had been packing heat.  
  
"What the fuck is that thing?!" Justin squealed as she took it out to shine the barrel.  
  
"It's a gun." She answered as though sedated.  
  
"No SHIT! Why do you have the fucking thing?! Who is it for?!" Justin struggled to keep his eyes on the road. "Look, never mind. We're here, just put it away."  
  
Kayla stared for a moment out the windshield, her eyes turned up toward Babylon's rooftop. "You go ahead and go inside, I'm gonna go up to the roof real quick and pull myself together."  
  
"The roof? Goddammit, Kayla, you need to tell me what is going on- I'm worried sick!"  
  
Kayla's vision blackened once again around the edges, her forehead misting with a thin layer of sweat. She pushed past him, replying: "Just dance, and don't look for me."  
  
"Hi." Chris said softly.  
  
"Hi." Kayla replied.  
  
Chris paced, wringing his hands as Kayla set down her bag, having slipped the gun into an ankle holster on her way up the stairs. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I wasn't completely honest with you. There are things about me that I haven't told you."  
  
"Those things couldn't be all that bad." He smiled, looking into her eyes.  
  
"My name is Kayla Taylor."  
  
"So?" Oblivious.  
  
She stepped forward, her eyes red from lack of sleep, from crying, from fear. "As in Justin Taylor."  
  
He froze, looking sickened. "I-"  
  
"Say it."  
  
"I- I can handle it. I fucking hate that-I hate him, but last names mean nothing.  
  
"He's my baby brother." In a quick movement, Kayla bent over and pulled the gun just as he began to make his way toward her. "And I love him with every last breath in me."  
  
"With work, I can handle that too, Kayla. You can make me better." He said, trembling as he focused in on the gun.  
  
"Liar."  
  
Despite Kayla's desperate advice, Justin refused to let her go through something, even if he didn't know what it was, all alone. He left the dance floor, unknowing that Brian and Michael were close behind, and Deb and Jennifer were at the front door of the club. He went out the door to the stairwell and took the steps two at a time, winded by the time he had reached the door. He watched through the window.  
  
"Why, Kayla?" Chris said, nearly sobbing.  
  
-Why is he here, and why has she made him cry like that?- Justin thought, now eyeing the gun in his sister's hand.  
  
"Why what? Why-You have no room to ask why! Why did you try to kill someone I love more than life itself?! What was it about his display of pride, and how in love he was. what about that made you want to kill him?"  
  
Chris stood, shocked, mouth agape. Momentarily, he had been rendered unable to answer.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Kayla sobbed, her entire body quaking with emotion, mostly anger.  
  
"But it says in the Bib-.."  
  
"FUCK what it says in the bible! I know why you hated him! I know what he did. I know he got you off! You tried to steal EVERYTHING from him because of an innocent mistake!" Her face went blank once again.  
  
"Mistake?!" He spat back, infuriated, confused. "He reached into my pants and jerked me off! How the fuck is that a mistake!"  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it from you! Shut up!" She wiped the tears away, her hand pressed against her temple. For a moment she appeared very frail. She aimed the pistol at his head.  
  
"Kayla! No!" Justin called from the doorway. He heard her pull back the hammer from where he stood. Chris came forward, Kayla's aim dropping. He pulled Kayla into a kiss, the gun barrel digging into his chest. He felt in his heart that she was bluffing. He pulled back suddenly, his face white as a sheet. He hadn't heard the shot.  
  
Bang.  
  
One pull of the trigger.  
  
He looked down in shock, touching the wound gingerly. He looked into Kayla's eyes and dropped on the spot.  
  
"Stay back Justin!" She screamed out. She was shivering, unaware of whether it was from the biting wind or the anger. "STAY BACK!"  
  
She approached Chris as he lay there dying. His eyes searched the night sky, then slowly peered over at Justin. "Help?" He mouthed, reaching a bloodied hand out, beckoning Justin.  
  
Justin stepped forward, knowing now that Michael and Brian stood in the doorway, both horrified and completely silent when suddenly she turned the gun up and toward her temple. "Sissy, no-" Justin plead, beginning to weep.  
  
Kayla looked through lifeless eyes at her brother. She didn't see the hurt, the tears. She only saw the pity. "Why should I have to suffer for making the world a better place?" Her shoulders shook as she pulled back the hammer. Justin took another step forward.  
  
"Justin, don't." Brian hissed.  
  
"She needs him." Michael reassured. He turned to see Debbie and Jennifer barreling toward them. He turned, as well as Brian, and stopped them, Jennifer screaming when she caught sight of her baby girl over Brian's shoulder. She began to sob, burying her face in Brian's chest. Michael held onto Debbie and whispered to her: "Chris Hobbes is dead- D-don't look out there, ma. Please."  
  
Normally, Brian would have pulled away, but as he turned to see how close Justin was to Kayla, to the pistol, he tensed, holding Jennifer close, his chin trembling as he tried to bite back the onslaught of tears.  
  
"Justin- please let me do this? Please?" She whimpered, heaving breaths.  
  
"I can't. I'll miss you." One last step brought him in contact with her, his fear weakening his knees. He kneeled there beside her, his arms wrapped around her legs, his head resting against her hips. "You're all I have left. You're the only one who really understands. Don't leave me this way."  
  
"Let me through, Michael. Dammit, I want to see her." Debbie tried to push through, stopped also by Brian.  
  
"Let Justin handle this." He peered over his shoulder, his eyes filled with horror as he sees her pull the trigger.  
  
Click. Her eyes widened as she pulled once more. Click.  
  
They held their collective breaths as she tried again. Click. A united sigh of relief filled the tiny hallway, and Jennifer pulled past Brian. Justin stood, about to pull Kayla into a hug when---  
  
Bang. 


	5. Epilogue: Everything Is Gonna Be Alright

Epilogue  
  
Justin stumbled back. The gunshot rang in his ears so loudly it nearly deafened him. He raised his hands to his face and pulled back his fingertips, finding to his horror that he had been caught in a fan pattern of blood spray. He sat and stared at Kayla, watching as she fell.  
  
Kayla hit the stone rooftop, her eyes wide and glassy. The gun had long since dropped from her hand, but her fingers had curled as though it still sat in her palm.  
  
She lay silent; her eyes traveled her surroundings, unable to see much more than the stars above her, which now shined beautifully as if just for her.  
  
"I can't let you through." Brian muttered. He held Jennifer tighter than he ever figured he'd hold a woman other than Lindsey. Debbie, however, knew that if Justin wasn't dragged away from Kayla now, he'd never let her go. She pushed roughly past Michael, Brian and Jennifer and walked slowly toward Justin.  
  
"C'mere, Sunshine." Debbie called. Justin adamantly shook his head no and took a hold of Kayla's hand. He held it firmly in his own, bringing trembling lips to the palm.  
  
"Wake up..." His chin trembled. "This isn't funny..." He looked her over, his expression that of a child winding up a jack in the box for a second time, knowing it's going to pop, but not when. He waited vigilantly there for her to sit up and wipe away the blood. He waited for some sign of a coy smile, but none came to her now bluish lips.  
  
He straddled her stomach, a hand on each side of her face and looked into her empty, staring eyes. "I know you can see me. Don't play with me like this! It's more than I can take, Kayla... Blink. Do something!" He moved his fingers down over her shoulders, taking a firm grip, and shook her upper body.  
  
He felt a hand on his back. "Get away! I can do this... Just give me some goddamn space!"  
  
Brian's eyes brimmed for the first time in a long time. "Mikey, please keep Jennifer in here." He stepped out of the stairwell and onto the cement rooftop. "Justin?" Brian swallowed hard. For a moment, he stopped and stared at the footprint he had inadvertently made in the puddle of blood now circling Chris' body. He stepped around Kayla. "Justin?"  
  
Justin trembled. He stood, his hands covered in his sister's blood. His mouth hung agape. He walked toward the edge of the rooftop and climbed on.  
  
"Justin, get the fuck off there!" Debbie hollered.  
  
"Which way, Deb? A step to my right, and all the pain will end. A step to my left... a step back into reality..."  
  
Brian took his chance as Justin's head was turned and took him by the waist, pulling him down off of the ledge. He toppled over, Justin landing on him, and he lay there, clinging to the young man as though he was an old toy with sentimental value. "What were you thinking?" He whispered. "Don't ever do that to me again, Justin."  
  
Justin lay trembling atop Brian. The tears dropped from his wide blue eyes and rolled down Brian's cheek as though they were his very own. Jennifer walked downstairs, numb, and cold to the bone. Michael stood in the stairwell alone, he could make the choice to step up and get a better view of the carnage, or go after Jennifer. He began to follow her three steps at a time until he caught up to her.  
  
"Ms. Taylor... Come with me downstairs and we'll call for an ambulance."  
  
Debbie followed close behind, unable to handle anymore. Justin had been properly detained, Brian having dragged him back to the farthest corner of the rooftop, and there he sat, holding Justin, whispering softly to him that things would be okay...  
  
But he wasn't even sure of that himself...  
  
Brian stood at the front right side of the casket, his hand locked tightly around the bar. He looked next to him at Michael who stood on the front left, then behind him at Ted, and to Ted's left at Emmett. They lifted the casket and began to carry it from the church, out the doors and to the hearse. Justin climbed into the back of the hearse despite pleading advice from his mother not to, and stayed with Kayla until they reached the cemetery where she was to be interred.  
  
Brian, Michael, Ted and Emmett went to the interment in Brian's jeep, all of them silent, all of them in tears, one or two of them being Brian's.  
  
Jennifer, Deb and Daphne rode in Jennifer's car, Vic being kind enough to chauffeur the women. Melanie, Lindsay and Gus arrived shortly after the rest of the procession. Cars lined the street for blocks if not miles, the cemetery packed to the gills with Kayla's friends, PFLAG members, family members, supporters of Justin and rivals of Chris Hobbes.  
  
The casket shined silver in the dim, overcast morning light. Emmett held Ted close, as did Michael to Ben who had arrived a little later. Brian stood next to Justin, expressionless, but through his lack of expression showed grief, his eyes red. He made the furious effort to bite back the tears as he watched Justin cling to Molly and Jennifer with every last thread of his sanity.  
  
The reverend stepped forward, a bible held close to his body with his right hand. He looked into the open casket and his eyes dimmed. Numbly, he set the bible down, an altar boy passing him the holy oil, and with a very quiet prayer, he anointed her, put a rosary in her cold, still hands, and closed the lid.  
  
"Today we lay to rest our sister in the Lord, Kayla Anne Taylor. We ask you, Lord to forgive her trespasses, as she knew not, in life, what she had done. We inter her today in faith that she is finally at peace. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, Amen."  
  
The casket began to lower, and suddenly Jennifer's eyes grew wide. She tried to move forward, held still by Justin's embrace. She pushed him away and headed for the slowly lowering casket.  
  
"My baby girl! No! Put me in there instead!!"  
  
She fell to her knees, clambering to get to the casket and pull Kayla out, suddenly determined not to lose her. Brian ran ahead, going to his knees as well. He held her, but she pulled away, finding Michael and Ben there, holding her at bay. She struggled and sobbed. "They're taking my baby!" She trembled, dropping her purse, and her fight to get away and leaned back into them, clinging to Brian. Debbie rose from her seat and took Jennifer's hand.  
  
"C'mere, honey. Come and sit with me. It will be okay."  
  
As though the clouds suddenly shattered, the rain began to fall. Two of Kayla's college friends removed the lowering device and began to shovel fresh dirt into the open grave. Justin stepped forward and dropped a rose inside, then walked away carrying Molly who was, at the moment, inconsolable. The procession began to depart, and soon all were gone but Melanie, Lindsay, Gus, Ted, Emmett, Brian, Michael, Ben, Jennifer, Vic and Debbie.  
  
They all watched in disbelief as soon the grave had been filled and leveled, a temporary marker placed...  
  
Liberty Diner: Closed.  
  
Babylon: Closed.  
  
Woody's: Closed.  
  
Brian's loft was alive with chatter, Justin's normally lilting, happy voice not among the others. He went into his bedroom, finding the young man there, sleeping. He sat on the floor, his back against the wall. He held Justin's hand in his own and watched his steady, rhythmic breathing.  
  
"Stick with me kid, and everything will be okay." 


End file.
